The Next Generation
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Percy Jackson is a 17 year old boy with Poseidon as a father. But soon he realizes that the battle between him and the other gods is far from over and eh must take over as the god as must the other demigods. Other parings besides Percabeth.
1. Gone

My father had disappeared. Wait, let me explain. I was on a date with Annabeth. Yeah I know. It was my 17th birthday. She was so hot that night. But I would never, ever tell her that to her face. So naturally I just kept staring not touching my food. We were at this half-blood restaurant that let you order anything.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up and smell the coffee, literally. I need to be at Olympus in a half an hour," she said. She smiled and I stuttered.

The best I could come up with was "Uh duh". She touched my face sending butterflies to my stomach.

"So are you going to form an articulate sentence yet?" she asked playfully. I shot her a glare.

"Shut up Annabeth. I was enchanted by your godly appearance and I'm talking about their age" I said. She looked outraged. I silenced her with a kiss. She blushed. Others looked at us. Like we were really attracting attention yet I didn't know why.

"Perseus you're embarrassing me. Can we go?" she asked. And then of course something had to happen. Two girls and a boy rushed to our table with of course napkins and pens.

"You are Perseus Jackson! Oh-oh my gods" said the first girl. She had freckles and long black hair. She had the green eyes of Zeus. Figures!

"Yeah I am. What do you want?" I grumbled. Annabeth's expression turned to stone.

"And that's Annabeth Chase" said another girl, with blond hair and elfish characteristics. Annabeth's expression became softer.

"Oh my gods I am Tina, daughter of Zeus. You are like invincible right? Well I was just wondering if you could call or something" Tina said. And here we go again. Annabeth would blow her top in 3, 2…

"Um no he won't, you little half-pint. And don't even try to use the threat of Zeus against me. I have been there, done that. I don't care who your daddy is" snapped Annabeth. Tina turned slowly and looked up as if expecting to hear thunder but nothing came.

"Who the hell are you?' Tina asked. She stood up and was not nearly as tall as Annabeth. My beautiful girlfriend's eyes were so intense she could've killed.

"I'm his girlfriend and…" Annabeth said. She was cut off by a raspy voice and in the doorway stood Rachel. Her eyes glowed green.

"_In the final days of the gods_

_May the next in line rise_

_May the sea rule while the sky bows_

_To the new king of gods_

_The Earth will now realize gods' offspring_

Rachel's eyes became normal and she looked confused and then she was terrified. She looked in pain.

"Percy, Annabeth Apollo's hurt. I know it" she said. She was the Oracle of Delphi now. I stood up with Annabeth. I raised my hand to my pocket and took out Riptide. It transformed into the celestial bronze and I let it notify Grover, Thalia, Clarisse and Nico.

"Bye girls we got to go. I have a bad feeling about this Perseus" Annabeth said a little sarcastically. She grabbed my hand and took out her knife. Rachel grabbed her other hand and chanted and then we appeared at Olympus.

"Help!" groaned three figures on the ground.


	2. Explanation

I rushed towards Apollo and Artemis. Annabeth ran straight to Hestia and you could see their golden blood surrounding them. I ripped open my bag and took out ambrosia and nectar. I fed some to Artemis while Rachel to Apollo.

"Hestia what happened here? This wing is destroyed and it was finished yesterday" Annabeth said in a timid voice. I could here running footsteps. Clarisse, Nico and Thalia burst through the door with Grover coming as well. Nico looked tired.

"What the Underworld do you want with me? You made me terrified so that I shadow traveled and that's tiring" Nico muttered as he stumbled unable to regain is footing until Thalia held him.

"What the hell happened? When my bracelet lit I was afraid…where is my father?" asked Thalia quickly. She took the time to look around at the devastated room.

The pillars were cracked and barely supported. It looked terrible and scary.

"It was horrible Annabeth…they…stopped believing…when mortals stop believing we disappear. They pollute the skies and Zeus was bleeding to death. They polluted the sea and…Poseidon is gone…" coughed Hestia. I looked up immediately.

"My father is gone" I said unfeelingly. I was numb and didn't understand what was going on. Artemis nodded weakly. I couldn't say anything. She got onto her feet and staggered to her throne.

"Perseus Athena, Zeus, Ares, Poseidon and Hades are gone. The minor gods did this to us. They kidnapped Aphrodite and I am sure they are torturing her. We are still around because the sun, the moon and the fire are dear to human civilization," Artemis said quietly and with difficulty.

"I understand but who will rule Olympus now?" I asked. Annabeth helped Hestia up and glided over to me. Thalia looked dumbstruck.

"You will Perseus Jackson and you must make the humans believe who are the rulers" Apollo said slowly. Rachel's face was one of compassion and I wondered…

"Apollo don't. You aren't strong enough yet…" Rachel began. Apollo held up his hand to silence her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I couldn't" I whispered. Thalia glared.

"No he couldn't. My father was ruler. I rightfully should be the Queen of Olympus" Thalia snapped. I turned on her and a powerful impulse took over me.

"You shall follow _**me **_Thalia whether you like it or not. I am the child of the prophecy" I said with absolute authority that it made her bow in surprise.

"Rachel bestow the powers now before the minor gods come back. I fell that these children will do much better against them but not as demigods," Apollo said. Rachel was quick to follow his command. Grover backed away.

"Kneel heroes now. Kneel Grover now" she said, her eyes glowing a weird green and she walked towards me. Grover's eyes widened in surprise.

"God of the sea, the Earthshaker, the champion of Kronos, raise Perseus Jackson. Igor now flows through your veins" she said. I shook without control and my Achilles curse lifted completely. I didn't need it. I was immortal.

"Goddess of wisdom, of mind, of strategy, the champion of Luke, raise Annabeth Chase" she said. She continued down the line of us demigods until she came to Nico. She appraised him and placed her hand on Nico's arm.

"Nico of the Underworld, you had once declared yourself king of the dead. You truly were and you forever are. Champion of the ignored and of the dead I declare you god of the Underworld" Rachel said in that super creepy raspy voice. Nico shuddered and he looked even cooler than possible.

And then came Grover. Grover trembled as Rachel raised her hand and green mist circled it.

"Grover, Lord of the Wild, you are now, the Lord of the Wild, you have succeeded Pan" Rachel said. And with that she trembled and fell to the ground. Apollo caught her tenderly and then we all collapsed.


	3. Pain

Pain

Thalia's POV

As soon as Percy declared that he was leader I had the natural instinct to bow. His powers were assertive and as much as I didn't want to let him be right I did so. When Rachel declared me goddess of the sky I had trembled. The power was weird and unfamiliar yet normal.

When Rachel blessed Nico, when she touched his arm I had a flare of envy. How dare she? He was mine. Yet no he wasn't. And then as if he couldn't be hotter, he had to become 17 as well. His shaggy black hair spiked slightly yet it still hung long. He had on a tight black shirt and black skinny jeans. Incredible. And then as soon as she was done we collapsed.

I shook my head and woke up slightly dazed and caught sight of Apollo cradling Rachel. I caught his eye and he looked away embarrassed. I felt somebody grab my hand and I was pulled up. I looked into the eyes of Nico.

"Thanks for helping me up" I said indifferently. Something changed in his eyes slightly and he nodded. I saw Percy holding Annabeth, cradling her though she was awake.

"Perseus, God of the Sea, Nico, God of the Underworld and Thalia, Goddess of the Sky you are the Big Three" said a raspy voice. I saw Rachel's eyes flutter and then she was silent.

"I can't…believe our parents are gone" Clarisse stuttered. She was now goddess of war and she wasn't as big any more. She was slighter and was prettier. I was sure I looked different as well.

And then I saw Grover.

"Oh my god Grover. Are you okay?" I asked. He was still collapsed. Percy heard me and ran over almost dropping Annabeth who glared.

"Is he okay? Oh crap maybe he couldn't handle the power" Percy panicked. I could understand. I mean to loose your best friend right after your father is killed. Heartbreak for a really long time if you know what I mean. But I felt very numb after learning my father was dead.

"Foooooddd" groaned Grover. I rolled my eyes and knew he was okay. I walked towards the reflective wall and saw I looked almost nothing how I did a second ago and I mean literally a second ago. As I thought about my desire for a certain person, my hair grew longer and glossier, to my mid thigh at least and my freckles were spread more evenly over my nose. I had thick eyelashes and I became curvier.

I turned around tossing my hair and came face to face with Nico. He took my appearance in and stared.

"Nico…it's rude to stare" I teased. He blushed and looked away. I smiled devilishly to make him see I was kidding.

"It's just that you look a lot different. And…nothing look I should go now" Nico said as he trudged away almost unwillingly.

And then I felt the pain of loss. My breath hitched in my throat and tears ran down my face.

And then I sobbed. My crying seemed to signal everyone's hormones. They began to cry and Annabeth though she looked glorious cried loudly, her grief being almost the worse. But Percy sat there like stone unable to cry.

Nico tried hard not to cry but a tear escaped for the father he had learned to love. He looked hard at the ground. I wanted to comfort him but my own grief kept me locked in place.

"Do not cry my dear ones. You are now the Olympians gods. You must prove yourselves to the world. And now for your final Quest as heroes you must awaken the human civilization to who you are. You must gain power over your domain" said Artemis. And with that we shimmered and appeared in front of the Empire State Building.

I wore a black leather skirt with a belt made of bullets. I wore a black halter top and a silver skull. I wore a knee high boots with tall heels and laces.

But no matter how good I looked I still was in pain.


	4. Game Plan

Game Plan

Annabeth's POV

I knew that we had to get going if we didn't want to disappear. I looked at Perseus who was looking at me. He looked even more handsome and he fingered my hair which had grown to my mid thigh.

"We need to split up" I said. Clarisse nodded and smiled.

"I agree Smarty. I think you and Seaweed Brain should go let people know about us. Make them worship so we don't disappear. I will go with Grover to inspire war and nature in some places. And then Nico and Thalia should stop pollution in the skies and control the Underworld, and make sure the dead are buried with money for passage. All of us will alert those who see through the Mist" Clarisse said. She stated the game plan and we all agreed.

"This is going to take some time but I'm sure we don't have the actual concept of time. Nobody will take me serious unless I am a satyr" said Grover, "And I need to go to a dinner for some enchiladas".

I nodded and Perseus put his arm around my waist. I noticed the white hide tunic I was wearing and my knife was strapped to my arm. I noticed my thigh high moccasins.

"Annabeth we have to go now. I have a bad feeling that the minor gods aren't too happy" Perseus said. I was motionless. I still felt a major void in my heart where my mother should have been.

"Alright Perseus let's go" I managed to choke out and we looked at Nico adjusting his Stygian sword while Thalia stood with her sword, Medusa's head embossed on it.

"Is everybody armed?" I asked quietly. Grover nodded to show his reed pipes. Perseus glanced at Riptide, which had morphed into a trident, in his hand and Clarisse conjured her electric spear. Nico touched his sword and a helm appeared in his hand, as if he inherited it from his father. Everyone but Thalia nodded.

"I'm not armed" she said quietly and unlike herself. I smiled grimly and looked up. Clouds were forming in the sky and a crash of lightening crashed to Earth right where Thalia stood. A cylinder appeared in her hand.

"Zeus' dying wish, his master lightening bolt. I can't believe you have it" whispered Nico. He looked admiringly at her with something else in his eye. Was it love?

"Now I am armed" Thalia said. She grabbed Nico's hand quickly who looked in surprised. She flushed slightly and Clarisse wiggled her eyebrows.

"Now what's going on here" Clarisse said smiling. Thalia unleashed a fierce glare.

"Shut up Clarisse let's go now" Thalia snapped.

"I'm fine where I am" muttered Nico. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go. In two days time we will meet back here. Got that in your itinerary? Great alright let's go. Blackjack come on and bring a friend" Perseus said. He whistled. Nico stuck out his palm over the ground and his brows furrowed in concentration. A hellhound rose out of the ground. Nico got on and Thalia hugged his waist.

Blackjack and another Pegasus arrived. Perseus and I got on Blackjack. For a horse he looked extremely depressed but the death of your creator could do that to you.

"Alright Blackjack let's go. It's on now," Perseus said. His face was grave and he suddenly looked older and wiser, much how I felt at that moment. And then I saw Nico and Thalia melt into the shadows. Clarisse and Grover flew up and we flew as well, never looking back. But as we flew under the dimming moon from Artemis's weakness I saw a single glistening tear on my beloved's face. Oh, crap. I am starting to sound like Aphrodite.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello my people of Fanfiction. Look I am so sorry that I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer. Look I don't own Percy Jackson and I probably won't ever own it. Sorry about the confusion and disappointment. I feel sorry for myself that I'm not Rick Riordan. I am just an average teenager who is the daughter of Poseidon. Peace!


	6. Death

Death

Nico's POV

I willed the hellhound to melt into the darkness and we landed in front of a school with large gates. Smaller buildings were on the campus as well. It was bright outside and I heard kids with English accents.

"I guess we are meant to let them know about us here" I said plainly trying hard not to look at Thalia. She unnerved me and she was extremely beautiful, uh…I mean she was attractive that's all.

"Alright I'll get us into the school. I know how to hack into a computer system…oh right we're gods. Um…we're students here. Your Nico di Angelo and I'm Thalia Grace from America and we're gods. Yeah that will get us put in straitjackets," Thalia laughed. Her laugh was beautiful.

We walked into the school and everybody stared. I felt extremely angry about the way guys were looking at Thalia. So I did the stupidest thing possible one Earth…

I put my arm around her. She didn't seem angry at all. She flushed and actually looked extremely pleased. She scooted closer and I smirked at the guys' disappointed faces. And then we walked past one girl who fell to the ground in a super weird way.

"Your…" she said loudly. I grabbed her quickly and towed her with us causing alarm. I'm seriously an idiot. We dragged her into the school and in a deserted corridor.

"Who are you?" Thalia hissed dangerously. The master cylinder had appeared in her hand and it crackled angrily.

"My…name is Verona Jordan. What is that on his waist? Is that a black sword?" questioned the girl. I narrowed my eyes and glared before judging her.

"Thalia, she's okay. She sees through the Mist. Put away the lightening bolt before you hurt someone" I said quickly. Verona became even more confused.

"What I don't understand what your saying? I just sense something. You aren't human. I've never seen you before" Verona babbled. I didn't like how she looked at me. It was really weird. And it seemed Thalia didn't either.

"You won't understand until you get your eyes of my…" Thalia trailed off. I was stunned and couldn't say anything.

"Her boyfriend" I muttered. Stupid, stupid, stupid Nico. Thalia smirked with pleasure.

"Who are you? Tell me or I'll report you to the police" Verona stuttered. I laughed bitterly.

"You know gods don't like it when you try to turn them in" I said quietly. Her eyes widened and she let out a nervous laugh.

"There are no such things as gods," Verona laughed nervously. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Gods don't like it when you say that either. You don't want to find yourself as the object of a god's hate. Have you ever heard of Zeus or Poseidon or Hades?" Thalia snapped. She was clearly losing her patience. Verona nodded quickly.

"I am the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo at your service. This is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," I said. Verona's eyes widened but she regained her poor composure.

"And if I believed this where are they then?" Verona asked. I cringed and Thalia started gasping for air. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"They're…dead. They were killed because you people stopped believing. You are talking to the new God of the Underworld and the Goddess of the Sky. Our leader is Perseus Jackson, the God of the Ocean" Thalia managed to choke out. She shook her head with obvious grief.

"My sword is of Stygian ice from the river Styx in my home. I command you as a god to spread the news of the gods and make sure they believe. If they do not we are as good as dead" I said. Verona nodded but then fluttered her eyelashes. A familiar glint came into her eye, something I was used to seeing in Thalia's eyes when she looked at me…attraction I now realized.

"Do you gods go out with British human girls?" she asked flirtatiously. Thalia's head snapped from my shoulder and she glared, the master bolt crackling.

"No they don't unless that human wants to be fried. We are two out of the Big Three, the most powerful gods. And for your information Nico is mine. He is the king of the dead and he has no time for petty little human girls" she snapped. I couldn't believe I was a freaking possession but…I was _**hers**_.

"So I'm a possession Thalia. What if I wanted to go out with her?" I asked. Ah I am a stupid idiot. Thalia looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't care and it doesn't worry me," Thalia muttered. She turned away from me and Verona smirked in victory. I had to do something. Being a smexy god can be so hard sometimes.

"But let the record show that I in fact do not want to go out with you Miss Verona and I prefer goddesses, relatively those who rule the skies," I whispered. Thalia turned to me and gave me the most dazzling smile that I could of started to hyperventilate.

"Whatever Nico"Thalia gave her a cold glance"I mean Lord Nico. So what do I have to do with any of this?" Verona asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well you can see through the Mist so that must count for something. We'll be here for a while. You must convince them that the Greek gods are real. Or we will disappear" I said. Thalia leaned into me.

"We won't disappear Nico…we'll die" Thalia said gravely.


	7. Wisdom

Wisdom

Annabeth's POV

So like when we flew off in a matter of minutes we arrived in what looked like another country. I realized we were in Canada. We arrived in front of a museum. Why is it always the places I like most where we have to do something completely stupid?

"What the hell are we doing here?" Perseus asked. I shrugged and trudged into the museum almost unwillingly. It reminded me of my mother. We walked up the stairs but I stopped in my tracks. Perseus turned around. All right you want to know why I call Percy, Perseus? Because he's my "mature" boyfriend and Perseus is a really sexy name for a hero. I mean that other guy named Perseus is probably half as hot which is a lot if you ask me.

"What Annabeth?" he asked. I pointed to his armor and then looked down at my own clothes. I imagined myself in a white t-shirt and short black overalls. It appeared on my body and I added a pair of black knee-high converses. I made sure I looked extra hot and with being a goddess it isn't that hard. I know I sound conceited but just because I am a goddess doesn't mean my fatal flaw still isn't pride. It just got a little extra.

"You need to change. Walking into a human area with armor and Riptide strapped to your waist is a really bad idea," I said. My voice didn't feel as strangled as I felt. I mean losing your mother

"Oh right" said Perseus. He transformed into a pair of jeans and a dress shirt and sneakers. Oh my gods he is hotness. I mean I am so lucky. He is just so… And we went inside. We staggered as we saw that the museum was dedicated to…gods.

"We shouldn't be here," I whispered. Perseus shook his head and grabbed my hand and towed me along. I could have stopped him but I was not going to look weak anymore. We got to the statue of Poseidon with a trident in hand. It glowed but I was sure that to the humans it was a regular marble statue.

"This isn't a normal statue," Perseus said. I rolled my eyes. Way to state the obvious Seaweed Brain. Maybe I was wrong about him being "mature". Yeah I know it's in quotations

"You think Captain Kelp of the Obvious. And just because you're the leader doesn't mean I can't tease you. And it doesn't mean I'm not your girlfriend and if I find you acting like Zeus with all those girls you're so going to wish you weren't born. Even if you are a god you'll so ugly that you didn't hit the ugly branch, you hit the whole damn tree," I clarified. He chuckled and kissed me.

I felt like I needed to state these things because he thinks he can get away with anything. But as my boyfriend he better recognize who is in charge. This subject would need more emphasis later.

We drew everyone's eyes and some sighed. Perseus looked at me. I mean we are pretty good looking and I mean we're gods for the love of all that is good and Greek.

"Annabeth I have this crazy plan that I'm sure is going to work. You're going to revert to your godly form just like me. We'll manipulate the Mist just enough to keep them from disintegrating," he said. I just looked at him in shock.

"Perseus we can't do that. They'll look crazy," I said. He smiled grimly.

"I know but look, and just our luck there is a news crew. Let's go unleash it" Perseus said. He turned towards the gathered crowd and climbed on the statue of my mother.

"Annabeth, goddess of wisdom is the daughter of Athena as I am Perseus, god of the Ocean am the son of Poseidon," he shouted so loudly they were quiet. I concentrated on the haze over there eyes and lifted it slightly. And with a scream I unleashed it. As a goddess I felt absolute power. I wore silver robes and my blonde hair moved as if it were alive. Perseus was next to me with a toga and Riptide in his hand. The people screamed at our appearances. And we were probably as tall as the 20-ft statue of Ares and Aphrodite. We lounged on a large marble bust that took up the entire middle of the museum.

I heard the newscaster, "Here at the Greek Museum in Quebec are two 20 foot tall, people claiming to be the Greek gods. One claims to be the new goddess of wisdom, Annabeth and the other seems to be the god of the Ocean, Perseus. Further information will be provided". I laughed and the newscaster jumped.

"If you must know Poseidon and Athena are dead. You people killed them. You stopped believing in them. You polluted Poseidon's oceans and you thought that your wisdom was your own. You were wrong. The gods were in control of your life all along and now you must pay by worshipping us. Or you shall Πηγαίνετε στο κοράκια and die," I bluffed. I just told a bunch of mortals to go to the crows. How funny.

Oh crap my standard for humor has gone down. I don't need this to worry about too. The newscaster trembled and several people fell to their knees.

"Annabeth resort to your normal form. We don't want to disintegrate them," Perseus said. I smiled and went back to wearing my white tunic and white tunic boots. I placed my celestial blind knife on my arm and Perseus resorted to his trident, Riptide and his celestial bronze armor. If that little event didn't make them believe us this surely would. I mean the Mist was still being manipulated. They had to see the freaking trident. My knife wasn't exactly invisible.

The newscaster gasped and fainted. Perseus actually laughed and rolled his eyes. Stupid mortals. They think this is scary. They need to see

"You have been warned by the new gods. If you disobey us when you die you will be thrown into Tartarus with Kronos and you don't want to be next-door neighbors with that bastard. The god of the Underworld, Nico will be sure of it," I said. And then I whistled for Blackjack who broke through the glass roof and we flew off with the people flashing pictures.

"Our first mission is complete and it is the first day," Perseus laughed as we flew through the skies.

"Yet but now we have to un-pollute the entire ocean and you must claim the ocean as your own," I said and then Perseus stopped laughing. I really don't get what the laughing was about. He is such an idiot sometimes…


	8. War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It's been over a month and almost two months but with school and writer's block I haven't had time. I have other stories to take care of.**

Chapter 7- War

Clarisse's POV

We arrived in what I assumed was Greece from the Greek written on the walls and stuff. Grover looked at the water with distaste. I finally remembered what to do.

"Grover put your legs on," I hissed. He looked at me in surprise and I rolled my eyes.

"Why? They won't believe us unless I look like a satyr," he snapped. Like we were doing his crappy "Saving the Wild" mission first.

"We're starting war first. I feel like I'm going to recreate the Trojan War," I said as I transformed into a complete likeness of Helen of Troy. Grover stuttered and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still Clarisse you know," I snapped. He looked away and tied the Pegasus behind the building as he transformed into a cute human boy. But honestly I wish I were doing this mission with my boyfriend Chris.

I walked from behind the building and into the street where I heard many gasps. I heard them stammer in Greek. I am sure I looked at least 16 while Grover looked 14.

"Little brother come on," I hissed. Grover followed me after his look of outrage and we continued down the streets. I suddenly was hyperaware that I was wearing 'my' curly blonde hair in the ancient Greek style and I was wearing a toga with a gold hem and golden gladiator sandals. Grover wore jeans and a t-shirt. I was out of place.

"Coming sister. We have to go find the prince" Grover snapped. He pulled me to a stop in front of a gang of boys who ogled at me like a bunch of idiots.

"Hey do you know where the square here is and what city is this?" he asked. I smiled grandly and they paid little attention to him. They looked straight at me.

"We're in Crete. Menelaus the 16th is the king here and the square is down the street and to the right. Who are you?" one of the idiot boys asked.

"My name is Helen. Helen of Troy," I said in a high voice. The boys looked down right scared. But then they shook it off.

"If you wish to marry my sister alert every man in this city and we'll see," Grover said. I shot him an alarmed glare and he rolled his eyes. The guys nodded, speechless and they ran off yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Grover what the hell was that about?" I snapped. Grover rolled his eyes.

"Must I educate you in the way of the Trojan War. Your Helen and you must marry a king in order to launch a thousand ships. In truth I'm just going to transform into a random prince like Odysseus or Paris or something and take you. Hello? And you call yourself the goddess of war" Grover explained as if he were talking to a child.

"Look I just was informed of my position so shut the Hades up" I retorted. Grover kept walking and I was forced to follow. He followed the gang's instructions and I attracted a lot of attention. As we approached the square several gasps were heard.

"See I told you King that she's real. She claims to be Helen of Troy," said a man who bowed to another. Several men had gathered in the square.

"My sister's name is Helen of Troy. I will have her marry the highest bidder. Look pretty Helen" snapped Grover. I smiled and the 'king' turned to me in wonder. Sure, he looked okay but he couldn't compare to my boyfriend. In truth he looked a little like an idiot.

"She will be my wife," said the king, "$40,000 American dollars". Grover smiled and nodded encouragingly to me. I curtsied.

"It would be my pleasure for I am queen of something as well. Yet I shall not tell until you have made a solid oath," I said alluringly. See I know how to be sexy. Screw Percy Jackson for making me do this. Menelaus smiled at my comments and he nodded. Stupid idiot and he can't make the simple connection of Troy and me.

"So Helen of Troy I secure your hand. I have every man here swear that if you are endangered that they may save you" Menelaus said. He is so stupid.

"Yes I thank you King Menelaus. Good bye brother" I snapped and I hung on Menelaus' arm. Such idiots are here in Greece.

He towed me to the castle and showed me to my chambers. He tried to kiss me.

"I'm sorry I can not for I am not yet married to you. Tomorrow you may do as you wish," I said. Yeah right. He can't screw a goddess. He'd disintegrate. He nodded respectfully and I lounged on the bed resuming my normal state until I heard a knock on the door. I changed into my Helen disguise and saw Grover but he looked like a modernized Paris.

"What's up?" I asked. He looked up and I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently the ceiling but anyway you need to get closer to Menelaus so we can get out of here" said Grover. I rolled my eyes. Here he was trying to tell me how to my job. AGAIN!

"Get out of here oh great Lord of the Wild so I can do my job" I snapped and he nodded serenely. And then he swung from the ledge and disappeared. As if on cue Menelaus stepped in.

"We will get marry tonight. My maids will take care of you," he said and I smiled flirtatiously. And so the next thing I know, I'm married and Menelaus no matter how hot he is, is trying to screw me.

"Come here Helen," Menelaus commanded. He touched my cheek but I pushed him away. He looked confused and then angry. He tried to strike but I grabbed his hand.

"Tomorrow Menelaus, I promise. I think I have fallen in love with you" I lied. I swear are all gods this good at lying or is it me…no I think it's me. We'll see if Jackson can lie this good later.

"As I love you. You are the most beautiful creature. I fell in love on sight" he said. I shooed him away and he stepped out and walked away. As soon as his footsteps disappeared, Grover appeared in the window, looking just like Paris.

"All right, good job Clarisse. Let's go! Call me Paris" Grover said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's quite apparent Lord of the Wild" I mocked. I slid on a pair of boots and pulled him in. We ran down the hall and guards saw us running. They began to chase us.

"Come on Paris" I shouted. We darted out the doors and then they sounded the alarm. We teleported to the pegasus and was off. And then I felt it…the declaration of war. And dear gods it was going to be bloody…delicious.


	9. Sky

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm back and I still don't own Percy Jackson!**

Sky

Thalia's POV

We were now in the airport looking quite serious staying quite far away from each other. It was awkward…he had said he was interested in me yet he ignored me the whole time we shadow traveled. I turned to him and he was looking at me.

"We need to board a plane and then fly to China…" Nico clarified. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Are you sure? Why China?" I asked. He pointed up and I looked.

"There is a lot of smog there. We can control the factory industry. And I have feeling here we'll meet someone who will be a great help" Nico clarified. I nodded and crossed my arms. We arrived in front to see a lady about 21 years old. She looked bored.

"Ticket please" she asked. I stood up trying to look my most powerful. She took in Nico and a goofy grin spread across her face.

"We don't have a ticket. First class please, preferably a private plane" I said. Nico grunted in agreement. The grin was wiped from her face.

"You aren't a priority customer. Sorry but no can do. We don't give tickets just like that. You should have booked it before. Have a nice time waiting seven months" the lady said. I opened my mouth to protest but Nico put his hand over my mouth so that my rant was muffled.

"Sorry but we are priority customers. Nico di Angelo at your service and Ms. Thalia Us is right here. You see my father, H A Des just died as well as Zachary E Us. I'm sorry but we're late for the funeral in China for our cousins are already there" Nico said smoothly. He gave her a quick smile but it disappeared just as soon as it came. I crossed my arms and nodded. I felt his cool hand still over my mouth and nose and I breathed in. Who knew that death smelled so good?

"Oh! Mr. Filch! We have a priority customer. Please prepare the Olympic jet" shouted the lady. A man ran out, his tie astray and his shirt slightly untucked. He saw us and swept into a bow and I laughed. Nico removed his hand from my mouth but instead slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Ms. Us! Mr. di Angelo! What a pleasant surprise? Mr. di Angelo you look so much older and Ms. Us you look extremely beautiful" he shouted. People looked at us with astonishment and I brushed my hair back.

"It's work and Amara" I said using Aphrodite's fake name. He nodded and he looked at us questioningly.

"Where is Mr. Jackson? Isn't he one of the leaders of the company besides you and your parent" Mr. Filch said. My chest constricted and I buried my face in Nico's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me as he tried not to cry.

"Our parents have been killed. The only ones left is Hestia, Apollo and Artemis" I said. He gasped and shook his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss. So I will escort you to the plane. Are your cousins there already? Especially Mr. Jackson and Ms. Thena" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and backed away from Nico to his side. He shook his head.

"They are away on business. We can't mourn them for work has taken over. You see we're presidents of the company" Nico explained.

"Only asking for I saw on the television that they were 20 feet tall and that they claimed they were gods and that you were the King of the Underworld" Mr. Filch said. I groaned loudly.

"Great! Stupid Seaweed Brain! Let's book it before he gets suspicious" I whispered. Nico nodded. We smiled at Mr. Filch and then Nico put his hand over the floor. A hellhound rose out and we swung onto it's back and we started to turn into shadows Mr. Filch and everyone else astonished.

"Good day from the Ghost King. The King of the Underworld, the sovereign of the dead!" Nico shouted. I smacked the back of his head.

"And the Queen of the Sky as well, you idiot. I am the goddess of the sky!" I shouted for the fun of it. He nodded and then we completely disappeared. We arrived on the plane laughing. We looked around the cabin to make sure none of the flight attendants were on yet. They weren't there but I could hear the pilot. I ran up there and smiled at him. He gave me a timid smile back but there was confusion in his eyes.

"We need to take off…now! This is coming from your goddess for I protect you when you fly through my domain" I commanded. Nico materialized next to me his sword brandished and the sky crackled as the lightening bolt returned to my hand. I manipulated the Mist so he could see the sword and lightening bolt.

"Y-yes. Where to Miss?" he asked. I grinned and the lightening bolt disappeared but Nico didn't release his hold on the hilt. It became tighter as the pilot's eyes ran up and down my body, settling in uncomfortable places and the shadows began to bend and twist dangerously.

"China! Fly, don't look nor touch. Or you'll find yourself in Tartarus before you can say 'Forgive me, my lord'" threatened Nico. I giggled into the palm of my hand as the pilot nodded. The threat registered in his mind and his mouth twisted in a grimace.

"You're Greek! You-you are Hades! And you are Persephone" shouted the pilot. I was shocked. Did we really look married? I know we were both wearing black but still.

"No! I am Thalia, Goddess of the Sky, and successor of Zeus. This is Nico, God of the Underworld, and successor of Hades. And I suggest you listen to him. Now fly through my domain and nobody gets run through with a sword" I commanded. I saw security guards running over to the jet. He was moving too slow. I shoved him out of the way and put the headphones on my head.

"You don't have a license, my lady! You can't fly the plane!" shouted the pilot. I looked at Nico and glanced at him. He got what I said and he grabbed the pilot. I looked for a first aid kit and threw him gauze and tape. Nico brought him to the cabin and I assume her taped him to a chair and wrapped his mouth with gauze. I flicked on the controls and the plane started. Nico ran back in.

"Do you know what you're doing? For goodness sake Thalia! I'll put in the coordinates and you put it on autopilot as soon as we reach 20,000 feet" Nico said. I glared at him as we started to make it down the runway.

"Don't tell me what to do! You've been ignoring me for the past two days. We only have a couple of days. Percy sent a message to me! We have a week left until the minor gods come and take over Olympus. We need to make sure that we rule our dominion before you go and kill us because you're too stubborn to talk to me" I screeched. I was about to take off with police cars following us. Finally I was airborne but I was only thinking about it partially. The flying came as second nature to me but I was still pissed.

"What! Why would I ignore you Thalia? You're my partner in this. We're like best friends, Thalia. You've been ignoring me. Do you know how awkward it's been since we were in London?" demanded Nico. In fact I did know.

"Yeah I realized that. First, you were acting possessive and then I was acting possessive with Verona! You're confusing the hell out of me and making it hard to concentrate on this flying. And that's saying something for I basically own the damned sky" I snapped. We were 15,000 feet now. Nico crossed his arms.

"You really don't get it do you?" Nico demanded. We were finally 20,000 feet and Nico put in the coordinates as I switched it to autopilot. I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"No I don't so enlighten me oh great king of the dead" I mocked. He glared at me and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh I will Pinecone Face. You're pompous, you're self-righteous and sometimes with your behavior you annoy the hell not out of only me but everyone else. And don't get me started about the last time when we decided to go to a normal public school for a year" Nico snapped. My eyes narrowed as I glared. Did he really mean all that? What was he talking about?

"What the Hades are you talking about?" I demanded. He sighed in exasperation, throwing his hands up.

"When we came out of my house. You were staying over since you wanted to go to Annabeth and Percy's house for a sleepover. They were here but the ended up leaving and I had to carry you to my bed and let you sleep there and there was no way in hell that I was sleeping on a couch…so we slept in the same bed. And you had to wear a pair of Annabeth's jeans that she left there when you guys crashed at my house and one of my t-shirts and the kids at school were outside. And…" Nico shouted. But he suddenly closed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists.

"What Nico?" I demanded. I remembered that day. People were looking at me strange all day. Like I would do something with Nico. I was glad that I had quit that school and just went to Athena for that kind of education. He didn't open his eyes.

"That kid…Ronald…he said 'Damn di Angelo! Someone finally sexed up Us. Honestly I wished I could've done the honors'. I snapped at him 'Shut up you'll end up dying and being cursed into Tartarus'. He didn't know what I was talking about. 'Okay…how was it to sex her up because she looks like she's good' he said. And then…the skeletons came and I manipulated the Mist…and stabbed him with my sword. It isn't celestial bronze and I almost severed his soul from his body…for you because I care for you" Nico said. I was shocked. He was willing to kill for me!

"Good! Cause I hate fighting with you…and I care about you too" I whispered. I remember when that whole cruise thing and the prophecy with Apollo and Rachel and we had only pretended to be together to keep Elizabeth away.

"Oh! We aren't done fighting! Not by a long shot. Well let's continue, you're arrogant, you're a bitch and you make me want to commit suicide. It wouldn't make a difference anyway because then my dad would have sent me back here! Thalia you truly don't get why I'm ignoring you?" he shouted. I looked at him defiantly. We were already passing over Russia. We were almost there.

"No! I truly don't! Explain to me oh righteous king of the dead" I demanded. He grabbed me by the shoulders until we were chest to chest and than he bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back for a fleeting second before shoving myself away from him.

"Oh! So now I'm not god enough for you! Figures!" he shouted. I smacked him in the arm.

"No! I want to kiss you, I really want to kiss you but we're on a mission. We'll sort this out… later?" I said but it came out as a question. He groaned loudly and curled up in the copilot seat and turned away from me. I sighed and sat in the pilot seat and waited for hours until we got to Shanghai. I prepared to land the plane and I went down into an empty parking lot. I jumped out of the plane and ignored the squirming pilot. Nico was behind me, his sword strapped to his waist. He was avoiding talking to me.

How the hell did I successfully reject him? If I didn't stop kissing him I would've almost raped him!

"Shanghai where most of the companies are…how do I do this?" I asked Nico. He turned to me grudgingly and his eyes were guarded.

"Make them believe that the gods will give them what the want. You'll have to destroy the factories" he said. I nodded and then I turned to him.

"Nico…I care more about you than anything so could you just…wait for me…until I'm less confused?" I asked in a little more than a murmur. His eyes turned brighter but his face was controlled except for a small smile.

"Of course…I'll help you" he said. He raised his hand over the ground and it cracked open to reveal a crag of hellfire. About 50 skeletons came out and Nico took out his sword and called forth another sword of Stygian iron. I called forth the lightening bolt and the Mist cleared just enough for the humans to see what was going on.

"So…did you call forth anyone who can speak Chinese because I took Ancient Greek and Spanish? I'm praying to the gods that you speak Chinese" I said. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I speak Chinese" he said. We then started to run to the nearest factory, which was huge. I teleported onto the top and storm clouds rolled over the smog. There were cracks of thunder and lightening. The skeletons had gone into the building and I heard terrified screams. The lightening struck the buildings and a tower crumpled into the crevice of hellfire that Nico had opened. He was on the roof with me and slashing every tower and lifting the stones with his mind and throwing them down into the hellfire.

"I have a better idea" I said. I clapped my hands together and a large sound of thunder was heard that shattered the windows and a wall came down. We jumped down from the roof and ran into the building. I threw my lightening bolt through machines and they instantly were shot form the intensity of my electricity. Nico was slashing at poles and there were only a few people trying to escape.

"Να πάρει όλα" I hissed angrily in Greek. Damn it all! There was a defiant woman standing there in the way of a pole and I lunged at her and pushed her out of he way. The pole fell on my legs and she screeched.

"Oh no! Don't die" she shouted in English. Ichor was spilling and Nico looked horrified he jumped over heads and ran to my side. He took out of his pocket a piece of ambrosia and the woman tried to grab it.

"NO! Don't eat it! I can not die. It is impossible but you can. If you eat the ambrosia you'll burst into flames" I shouted. She looked shocked.

"Skeletons serve the goddess that has so graciously granted you her prescence!" shouted Nico. Even more skeletons emerged from the hellfire and the woman was shocked. They rushed over and pushed the pole off. My legs were fine except they were still spilling blood. I ate the ambrosia gratefully. He handed me nectar and I drank. I jumped up and breathed in his scent of death. Να πάρει όλα! Death smells so good!

"You are amazing! You're a god! That means you two are of the Big Three! I was in Canada and I saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" shouted the woman. We nodded and then I made rain pour clearing much of the smog. I focused and lightening and thunder struck down every single factory and they fell into the hellfire.

"Bring her we'll explain on the way back. What's your name?" I shouted. The woman, who was now looking at Nico and me in a new light, was confused.

"Tara…who are you?" she asked. We looked at each other amusingly.

"Thalia, goddess of the sky and lightening at your service. I am the daughter of Zeus" I said. Nico stepped forward.

"I am Nico, god of the dead, patron of Underworld and the ghost king. Don't mind me I just radiate death" Nico laughed. Tara froze and she shook her head.

"And I never knew death smelled so good" I said out loud. Nico turned to me and had a smirk on his face.

"So now I smell good? And now I wonder why you wanted to kiss me" he said. Three words…

Να πάρει όλα! Damn it all!


	10. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. This chapter is just a short one.**

Ghosts

Thalia's POV

"Ignore me…" I said. He nodded and I looked at a skeleton he picked up Tara and she screamed.

"Shh don't worry" I whispered. Tara looked terrified but she shut up. We ran to the crevice and Nico closed it. We ran to the plane and it was surrounded. I clapped my hands and thunder sound waves blew the people back. We ran in and pushed the pilot out of the plane.

"See you later Mr. Jerk" mocked Nico. He glared heavily at him as I raised an eyebrow. I closed the door and ran to the pilot area. Tara followed as I turned on the plane.

"Do you have a license?" she asked. I turned to Nico with disbelief written across my face.

"Why do people distrust the goddess of the sky to fly? It's unbelievable" I said. Nico smirked and shook his head.

"Almost as unbelievable that Thalia Grace is telling me that I smell good" he muttered. I shot him a look and Tara was confused.

"Who's Thalia Grace?" she asked as I put in the coordinates and put the headphones on. I turned to her and smiled softly.

"It was somewhat of a maiden name. That is not my name any longer. It was my drunk of a mother's name. I have no last name. I am Thalia" I explained. Nico crossed his arms.

"Thalia di Angelo has a ring to it" I heard him murmur. Obviously he didn't know I heard as he crossed to the co-pilot seat and sat down. I went down the runway and soon we were flying Tara sat on the ground completely confused.

"What are we going to do now?" Tara asked. I turned to Nico and raised an eyebrow. Now it was his turf.

"We're going to the Underworld. We're going to pay a visit to my darling judges" he said. I froze and turned to face him.

"I refuse! Gods they hate me! I have dodged death too me times. Even if I am a goddess they'll find a way…to destroy me. I'm not even a full goddess yet. Not until we finish this last quest that is" I said. He nodded and Tara looked at me in awe.

"Where is the Underworld?" asked Tara. I turned to her and thought for a moment and shook my head.

"It's underneath us and it's probably crap now. Persephone is probably hiding out down there with Demeter. There are two entrances, California and New York. We'll go to the one in California" I said. She nodded obviously confused. We flew to Nevada and landed in the desert.

"We'll abandon the jet here. We'll ride on a hellhound" Nico said. Tara's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"A hellhound is a dog from the Underworld. I believe they are related to Cerberus" I explained. She nodded. We rode on the hellhound and got into Los Angeles and Nico sent the hellhound back.

"So do we take a taxi?" Tara asked. I nodded. I held out a drachma. She looked at it curiously.

"Don't they serve greater New York?" asked Nico. He realized what I was doing. I shrugged.

"The Fates owe me. It's a long story. I'll tell you later. We've got time" I said. I dropped the coin into the street and a gray taxi suddenly appeared. Tara jumped, terrified.

"She has the Sight and time is in her hands…" hissed a voice from inside. I jumped into the taxi and Tara followed and Nico was last.

"Wasp, Anger, Tempest it's a pleasure to see you. Who's driving today?" Nico asked. Wasp turned around her eyes empty sockets.

"I am my lord. Please tell Tempest to give me the eye. She can have the tooth" Wasp said. Nico nodded and turned a stern glare at Tempest.

"Tempest give your sister the eye. And Wasp give her the tooth. Careful now though. We have a mortal. Tara put on the chains. The ride is not pleasant" Nico said. Tara looked down in surprise and fastened the chains tightly.

"You are going to DOA Recording Studios. Persephone and Demeter are down there. They know nothing of the problems on Olympus" Anger said. I sighed shaking my head.

"Well…I already knew Persephone was dense. I mean they told her not to eat the freaking pomegranate and she does exactly the opposite. I mean you can't be more stupider than that" I complained. Nico rolled his eyes and then Wasp floored it. I hit the back of my head against the seat. And then they started jumping cars. We arrived there in a few seconds. We got out.

"Yeah…that was painful. Let's go Tara" I said. I helped her take off the chains and we went inside of the building. Charon sat on the pedestal.

"Hey…where's your father?" he asked. Nico crossed his arms and smirked.

"I've wanted to do this for the longest. Bow down Charon! I am Nico, the ghost king and the lord of the Underworld. Hades is dead and I'm your boss. So I'm cutting your pay in half!" Nico shouted. Charon's eyes widened and he hastened to get on the floor.

"They're all dead aren't they? And little Miss Punk I'm assuming is goddess of the sky. Oh! Please don't tell me Seaweed Kid is the leader. That'll kill me" Charon complained.

"Oh yes! And leave the mortal alone. She's going with us. We need to get the ghosts in order. Did you feed Cerberus because it isn't my job to bring the dead across the Styx is it. Because I swear on the River Styx if Cerberus eats her I'll fire you. You are too expensive after all these years. I'm surprised Dad didn't go bankrupt paying you" Nico said. Charon sighed and nodded.

"I gave him some food and a red ball to play with. He shouldn't be any trouble. Go through sir" Charon said. Tara looked in interest at all the people packed.

"They can't talk to me right? They need blood as a sacrifice" Tara said. She was surely educated at the very least.

"I didn't know that…I gave them a Happy Meal. Or maybe it's because I'm the son of Hades" Nico muttered to himself as we approached the River Styx. He picked up Tara and I felt a stab of hot jealousy. He then started to walk across the River Styx, on the surface. The black waters radiated a deadly power. He got to the other side and waved me over. I backed up and then ran as fast as I could and then jumped. I just reached the other side and landed almost perfectly except I stumbled a bit. Tara clung to his neck as his hands fell limp. She landed on to the ground and gave him a pleading look.

"Let's go…I'm tempted to let Cerberus eat you or I might even cook him for you" I snapped. Tara looked frightened as Nico smirked at me knowingly. We walked towards the main gate and I saw Cerberus.

"Hey! Do you want a snack? I brought you a nice juicy mortal" I said. Nico raised an eyebrow and smacked my arm. Cerberus started to drool and he yapped hungrily.

"Fine never mind! I'll play with you later" I shouted. His heads dropped and he laid back on the ground. We walked underneath him as Tara cowered and she grabbed onto Nico's arm. I growled loud enough for Tara to jump.

"What-what happened?" asked Tara. I bit my tongue as we walked forward towards the Judges' Pavilion.

"Nothing…I thought I saw something. It was just a bitch" I whispered to myself. Tara's head whipped around and then she strayed off the path. I grabbed her arm and she yanked it away.

"Someone's calling me…someone I know and I'm familiar with…my father…" Tara whispered. She started to jog and we ran after her. We reached the pit of Tartarus when we caught her.

"Daddy!" whimpered Tara. Her crystal blue eyes melted into molten gold as if contacts fell out of her eyes. But I knew contacts when I saw them and there were none.

"Come Tara" whispered a steel cold voice.

"Damn! Nico grab her…he's down there. I knew something was up with her. She's a forbidden child…a half-blood of a Titan" I shouted. We grabbed on to her legs and dragged her away.

"Daddy! They're taking me away! Save me!" Tara screamed. Tears streamed down her face.

"I am a mere memory and you were my way of living. I am dust Tara. Carry forward my mission…" the steel cold voice said, melting into a whisper. I brought back my two fingers and jammed them at the pressure point right where her neck and shoulder met. Her head lolled back and she was knocked out.

"Damn! We have to restrain her…Kronos definitely! First Zoey Nightshade and now her!" I snapped. We carried her to the Judges' Pavilion and there sitting was Minos, Shakespeare and George Washington. Tara's head snapped up as soon as we got in there. Her eyes had become crystal blue again and she looked lost.

"What happened? I can't remember…Nico what happened?" asked Tara. I was surprised and Nico took her hand with tenderness. I growled with absolute fury. I could feel someone approaching as if attracted to my anger and then the Furies appeared in front of us.

"Lord Nico and Lady Thalia, you've brought a forbidden child for your last quest. Not a good idea especially for certain reasons which Lady Thalia knows of" one Fury said. My fury reached its peak and I began to tremble. I could hear the thunder rolling outside in the dark sky and my eyes darkened. Light was emitting around me and I was on the verge of becoming a true god and showing my true form. To burn Tara into ashes and to destroy the Furies who were mocking me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I looked into Nico's dark eyes. I didn't relax. I became more enraged.

"Shut up! I'll destroy, mock me again and I'll become your worst nightmare, the worst monster you've ever seen!" I screamed. The Furies actually cowered and turned around from the eyes of the fearful ghosts.

"So the ghost king has returned" said the creepy voice of Minos, breaking the tense silence.

"It's actually King of the Underworld but details, details just call me your boss Minos and my first order of business is that you will no longer serve as a judge until further notice. You have just been suspended. Have a nice day!" mocked Nico. Minos was first surprised then pissed.

"She made you do it. That girl! The goddess ugh! I suppose she's the next queen of the Underworld. You can't suspend me! You let the girl, Thalia, decide for you. This world will be mine and I'll start by sending the girl you love into Tartarus in the same manner as Kronos" Minos said. I froze and Nico had gone sickly pale. Nico stretched hand out to him and Minos became solid. And then Nico made two quick slashes. Minos' head fell off and his torso fell from his legs. Nico stabbed the head through the mouth and there was no blood. The other judges were terrified.

"Tartarus" Nico hissed in a cold voice and the body parts along with the spirit disappeared.

"But you aren't like your father" whispered Tara. Nico's eyes flashed and that cold dead spirit were in his eyes. He was still sickly pale.

"I am more like him then you'll even know. No one EVER threatens someone I love unless they wish to die!" Nico hissed.


	11. Ocean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Ocean

Annabeth and I were on the run again from Canada. We transported to Florida and went on the beach. I could see the green ocean.

"I'm worried about Nico and Thalia. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen" Annabeth said. I nodded in agreement.

"I know. I feel as if there are golden eyes watching them but currently we should find a water spirit" I said. Annabeth and I walked along the boardwalk and attracted various looks.

"I believe that we should see if you can call to them. Call the triton" Annabeth said. I held out my pen and focused. I clicked it and instead of Riptide, a triton appeared. I grinned. I walked to the edge of the ocean and looked around. The beach was deserted. But that might be because it was 3 in the morning.

"So do I just call them?" I asked. Annabeth shrugged and looked at me expectantly. I sighed. She glared at me.

"I don't know. I'm not the all powerful god of the ocean now am I? You're king of this Gods damned ocean so call the damned spirit. I don't have all the answers" Annabeth said defensively. I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually Miss Goddess of Wisdom, you do have all the answers…so get over it and don't yell at me. It's mean" I said. She rolled her eyes but I got a smile on her face and I raised the triton.

"Now ocean spirit thing come to your king, blah, blah, blah" I said. Out of the ocean came the girl I once knew on the island of Ogygia. She had long braids and her skin was still a caramel color and she looked a little older now. Annabeth's eyes flamed as she also realized who it was.

"Percy! Hello, you've decided to visit me" Calypso shouted. She flung her arms around my neck and leaned up and tried to kiss me. I tried to push her away but she flew out of my arms but not on my account. Annabeth was now officially angry and a silver light was coming from inside of her. But brandished in her hand was Athena's spear 2.0. It was just like her knife, celestial bronze but it was a double head spear. On the top was celestial bronze and on the bottom was a normal but sharp iron spearhead and it looked slightly scary.

"This isn't a simple visit, girl" Annabeth hissed. Calypso flinched at her tone and I walked behind Annabeth for protection from the freaky ocean spirit who had made me stay on Ogygia.

"What is she talking about Percy and why do you have your father's triton?" demanded Calypso. I frowned, searching for a simple and short explanation. And then I did a double take.

"Oh well my father is dead. I'm the new god of the ocean…what else? Oh yeah I have to clean all the oceans. And I called you even though you aren't supposed to be here. Wait why are you here?" I demanded. Calypso smiled and then tried to walk up to me but Annabeth started to angle the spear at Calypso's head as if she were going to throw it like a javelin.

"The gods thought I served my time on Ogygia and they've allowed me to come off and be the spirit for the Atlantic since the old one decided to retire. Isn't that great? We can see each other more" Calypso beamed. Annabeth glared angrily.

"No you can't. He's busy with me…his girlfriend and you'll stay here or you'll suffer and I don't give a crap if you're a immortal. Hell, I'll make you leak ichor if you ever get near Percy" threatened Annabeth. And to prove her point she broke her spear in half. But it looked like just two spears that were attached. She acted as if she were about to stab Calypso, who flinched but she smirked as if she were in victory.

"That wasn't very nice Wise Girl. So I wanted to know if you would like to clean up the ocean because if I don't take control of my dominion I'll die and I don't really wish to die now do I because if I die then the world will end because I don't have any living siblings on Poseidon's side. Then all of you people of the ocean will be freaking out and then the other gods will try to kill you and all that good stuff so will you clean the ocean?" I asked. Calypso beamed at me and nodded.

"Of course…as long as she isn't here" Calypso said harshly. Annabeth whispered something to Calypso. Calypso turned red and she looked pissed. She muttered something in Greek…I think she said 'evil hag from Hades'.

"Yeah so of course I'm not going to be here. And I forbid you from ever stepping foot in Olympus!" Annabeth concluded. Calypso glared at her and turned to me and as if she was bipolar she beamed again.

"Alright. I'll clean the ocean and tell the other sprits. You better make sure you are a good king. But currently I think you need to deal with your father's ex-wife and their son. The son thinks he is the god of the ocean" Calypso said. I nodded and then I grabbed Annabeth by the waist and kissed her cheek. Calypso turned red and glared again.

"Thank you Calypso. Goodbye for now. Annabeth lets go" I said before jumping into the water. I transported immediately to the castle of Atlantis. I strode in with triton in my hand to the royal throne and Triton was preparing to sit down. As he sat down I hit the triton to the ground and it shocked him into standing. Amphitrite turned to face me and her eyes widened.

"Why are you here? And why do you have the triton of Poseidon?" demanded Amphitrite. Annabeth started to twirl her spear around as if it was a baton and Athena's headdress appeared on her head. She was really getting pissed now.

"Annabeth meet the in-laws. Now listen Amphitrite your son better get his ass off of my chair before I turn him into meaningless bubbles" I said, joking. Well I was joking with Annabeth. But about him getting off my throne I was completely serious.

"What? You are not even immortal. You can not be the god of the ocean" Triton said. But honestly he wasn't looking at me. He was checking out Annabeth. And Annabeth was fully aware as she walked up to the throne and pushed Triton off and sat down lazily. Amphitrite turned to me, obviously angry.

"And who is the little hag?" she demanded. Annabeth's eyes flamed and she quietly took apart her spears. She threw one at Amphitrite and it hit her in the back. Amphitrite jumped and took it out of her back. Ichor was coming out of the large wound. Annabeth's hand flew out and the spear flew back to her hand and she reattached it.

"I am not a hag. You are and Percy we really should hurry up and get back. It is getting late and we should return to Olympus" Annabeth reminded me. She was trying to annoy my steps, which was pretty obvious.

"Listen! I am the king of the ocean. We shall ask the Oracle!" said Triton. I smirked and snapped my fingers. And there appeared Rachel…and Apollo…making out. I cleared my throat and they jumped apart. Apollo turned around to me face me and glared.

"What the hell? We were in the middle of something" Apollo snapped. I smirked and laughed a little.

"We are quite aware of that. Now we didn't exactly call for you now, dear cousin. We called for Rachel" I said. Apollo turned to look at the red Rachel who was flaming now as Triton was now checking her out. Apollo gritted his teeth.

"Not enough attractive girls down here, eh? He just so happened to want to check out Delphi? You Triton! Get your eyes away from my girlfriend" Apollo snapped. Triton jumped and Rachel was now laughing into her palm. She walked over to my throne and sat on the armrest.

"Now…why were we so rudely interrupted?" asked Rachel, still amused. Annabeth was laughing into Rachel's arm still.

"This guy over here. The one who is _**still**_ staring at you guys doesn't think I'm the god of the ocean now. Can you clarify? And I mean by going into oracle state thingy" I said. Rachel nodded and Apollo closed his eyes. Rachel's eyes glowed green and she stood up almost robotically.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker_" said Rachel. Triton walked up to her and looked her up and down as if he were sizing her up.

"_I don't have all day_" she hissed. Triton flinched. He is such a wimp with his two mermaid tails.

"Who is the true king of the ocean? And who is this lovely lady?" asked Triton, referring to **my **Annabeth.

"_The king who you refer to is the one standing before you. More than thrice he defied the lord of time. Five times he defied certain death. And the woman you speak of is lady of wisdom and war, goddess of wisdom and the one who will cause __**you **__certain death_" said Rachel. The green left her eyes and she stood up and straightened her hair.

"Now…how will I die?" asked Triton. The green went back into Rachel's eyes.

"_Insert 5 drachmas for another fortune telling_" Rachel said. She and Annabeth busted out laughing and I turned to Apollo who shrugged.

"I guess she learned how to control it. Now that we are finished Rachel and I need to leave. We're running late, the sun is supposed to come up soon" Apollo said. I nodded and Rachel hugged Annabeth and me before disappearing with Apollo. I shook my head but Triton was still confused.

"How will she cause me to die?" asked Triton. Annabeth smirked and prepared to cut him up with her spear before I grabbed her arm.

"Please don't kill my stepbrother" I said, smirking. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…I will get you Triton and your evil hag of a mother too" Annabeth said and I turned to Triton.

"So…you guys can stay here if you want. Just don't sit on my throne or I'll kick your ass…no better yet I'll send Thalia, Annabeth and Clarisse to do it" I said. Triton beamed at the thought of so many girls. Annabeth caught that too.

"Oh no! Clarisse is the goddess of war. Thalia is with Nico, god of the Underworld and you know I'm destined to kill you so you get near me and I'll slice your butt into bits and throw you into Tartarus…bye!" Annabeth beamed. Triton shuddered and I almost did too. Sometimes she was too scary for her own good.

"So…sorry my lord" Amphitrite said. I raised an eyebrow. She was at least trying not to be mean…so I'll cut her some slack.

"It's alright. Just don't touch my throne! And I'd appreciate it if you could send me some birthday presents. I really like birthday presents and we'll have a potluck dinner sometime. I'm sure you aren't' as bitchy as you seem" I said, matter-of-factly. Apparently she didn't want fact because she glared heavily at me. We left in a hurry and got on to the shore to see the Atlantic blue.

"You know…generally you aren't really supposed to call your stepmother bitchy whether it's true or not. She just lost her husband and her son isn't the true heir to the ocean" said Annabeth. I shrugged.

"I shall not tell a lie" I said. Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes as we prepared to teleport back to where we left Blackjack.

"So now your Honest Abe?" she asked. I glared at her and rolled my own eyes.

"Oh shut up and lets go" I said before we disappeared.


	12. The Wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**  
**The Wild

Grover's POV

I was feasting on enchiladas in a restaurant right in Rio de Janeiro. Clarisse sat across from me sighing from time to time. Soon she moaned to herself quietly. I raised an eyebrow. Crazy chick moaning to herself equals weird.

"What's your problem?" demanded Clarisse after she caught me staring at her weirdly.

"You're moaning as if you're in the middle of having…" I said. Clarisse cut me off with a glare.

"The war is giving me immense pleasure right now. It's so bloody and delicious. More than delicious than this crap" Clarisse snapped, gesturing to her half eaten taco.

"Well…my enchiladas are probably way more delicious than war" I said. Clarisse glared at me.

"I highly doubt that idiot. Can we hurry up so we can kick some immortal ass?" Clarisse asked. I nodded and stood up, quickly. I looked at the door. I stepped out the door and went into the rainforest. There were three guys in suits and a team of woodcutters.

"Alright this is the last part of this forest. We can cut it by four" the lead guy said. It was Jerry Rayne, the executive CEO of this major soda company. I could hear the frightened screams of the nymphs, dryads and satyrs hiding in the forest.

"You can't cut it down!" I shouted. They turned to me and laughed.

"What can a kid do? Who let him in anyway?" demanded Rayne. I looked at Clarisse and nodded.

"Clarisse…please revert" I requested. She sighed as if it were a big job. I took off my jeans and shoes and they screamed in fright. Clarisse reverted to her close to godly state. She wore a red and black dress. She wore bronze armor on her shoulders and she had a vulture on her arm.

"I am Grover, Lord of the Wild! I command you to leave this forest alone" I shouted. They backed away and Rayne held up his hand as if he were trying to reason with me.

"No! Wait…is this a trick?" he asked. I laughed and raised a hand. Trees shot from the ground and Rayne stumbled back. Clarisse shot towards the machines and an electric spear appeared in her hand. She began to slice through machines like a maniac. The vulture ripped as well.

"You are killing thousands of dryads, nymphs and satyrs. You killed Pan the first Lord of the Wild with your selfishness. You're causing problems all over the world. And for that I condemn you to Tartarus" I shouted. A vision of Nico appeared next to me. He looked angry. He was killing Minos…Thalia stood in the corner of it, looking furious. There was another girl in the picture. And as soon as Nico stood up. He hissed one word in the vision that was apparent to all.

"Tartarus!" he hissed angrily and the vision disappeared. Rayne fell on his knees and so did the others and he bowed.

"I'm sorry, my lord!" he said. I looked at him, coldly. All of the problems mortals were causing me with global warming and junk. It seemed that I couldn't even heat up enchiladas without it affecting it as well.

"Don't say sorry to me. Apologize to the earth! Apologize to the trees. The dryads, the nymphs, any creature that lives here but me. The lord of the Underworld said it himself, Tartarus" I said, coolly. He shook his head.

"I will donate three billion dollars to rebuilding this forest" Rayne suggested. I smiled and nodded. I looked at Clarisse who was continuing to slice machines. For the last one she jumped up to inhumane heights and came down, hard, her spear viciously stabbing the machine. She flipped off and landed next to me, on one knee and then stood up.

"Who is she?" asked a suit. Clarisse smirked and flipped her hair.

"Goddess of war, daughter of Ares, and your worse nightmare. I just restarted the Trojan War. And unless you want a war on your hands don't piss me off" Clarisse hissed. She spun and the vulture returned to her arm. It was huge and did not belong here.

"You have control over the wild" Clarisse said, accomplished. I nodded and then a pain pulsed through my head. I fell to my knees. It hurt so much. I was suddenly wishing for food. Clarisse grabbed her head and fell on to her knees as well.

"Ah!" I screamed and I heard the screams of my friends mingling with mine….


	13. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Change

Thalia's POV

Nico stood looking furious. He stood tall and I shivered. He was changing into what he was destined to be quickly.

"Nico…are you okay?" I asked. He shivered violently and shook his head. His teeth were gritted and his black eyes sparkled.

"No! I am not okay" he hissed, angrily. Tara looked with wonder and her eyes were molten gold again. I felt a shudder and my body felt mechanical suddenly. I fell to my knees and I could feel the screams of agony and pain from the others. I heard Nico's screams, Clarisse's groans, Annabeth and Percy's screams. And I could hear Grover's shouts of agony. And I could hear mine.

"Gah!" I screamed. It hurt so much. It was like a fire burning from my very soul. It was changing, rapidly. Electricity ran the length of my body and back. I staggered next to Nico.

It felt like unendurable pain would never end. I was tired and I felt like dying. All I wanted was for the pain to end. It was too much. It was body consuming.

Death seemed the only way for it to disappear.

Suddenly the change ended. He looked at me, his eye glinting, differently than before.

"Thalia…come with me" he murmured. He took my hand and we ran, hand in hand. Tara was on our heels and so were a bunch of ghosts who were stalking him. The Furies jumped in front of him and bowed.

"Master…you have changed into our true master" the head said. Nico nodded and his hands tightened its hold on mine and we ran past them. We ran into the garden and took a fruit from the tree.

"Eat it. Stay with me…forever" Nico commanded. I looked at him, confused. He held out the fruit to me.

"What…you want me to stay in the Underworld forever?" I demanded. He nodded and he looked at me with dark and unfathomable eyes.

"Thalia. Do you know what just happened?" Nico asked. I shook my head. I felt different but I didn't know what was different, at all.

"We are full gods. Thalia, gods know what they want. Thalia, I want you and I need you…now" he said. I looked at him. I shook my head furiously.

"I can't stay in the Underworld. I need the sky. I need the thunder and lightening. I can't permanently stay down here. I won't be able to survive" I said. His eyes narrowed. He looked away.

"You said after we finished the mission but you're a liar. Let's go to Olympus" he said, grudgingly. I nodded. I grabbed his hand and Tara watched in something that looked like triumph.

"Nico! Nico. I don't have anything keeping me on top of the earth. I'll stay with you here" Tara said. I looked in anger as she made a grab for the fruit. I took the fruit from Nico's hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"I won't stay forever. You're not giving me a choice, Nico. I will take one bite and I will stay for a year. One year. After that you pledge to stay at Olympus. And then I will take another bite. On summits I will go up. But I will live in this wretched place for a year. Nothing more and nothing less. I swear on the River Styx" I said. He smiled brilliantly as I took a bite of the wretched fruit.

"Thank you. Give me your hand" Nico commanded. I did as I was told and he traced along my hand a seal. He held out his finger.

"Bite my finger" he said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Bite your finger? I love you but…" I said. I froze. I just admitted it. He looked at me, grinning now. His lips were on mine for a second before I opened my mouth a bit so I could bite the tip of his index finger. Ichor flowed and he traced a swirl on my right palm. It became a silver swirl.

"Good. Now it's a binding contract. Now about what you just said…do you still like the smell of death?" asked Nico. I glared at him, bitterly.

"Never mind. I hate you" I hissed. He kissed me again, deeper and I could see out of the corner of my eye Tara seething. He broke away.

"Love you too" he murmured. He murmured something in ancient Greek and the three of us disappeared and reappeared in Olympus. Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Clarisse were already there.

"I see you're truly the ocean god" I said. Percy nodded. He was radiating pure power. And in his sea green eyes there seemed to be water sloshing. Annabeth's eyes held the knowing of all knowledge. Grover seemed calmer, collected, and much more self-confident. Clarisse seemed to be more powerful than ever.

"And you are indeed the sky goddess. Who is the mortal?" Annabeth asked from her throne. I reverted to my 20-foot tall stage and so did Nico.

"Look into her eyes and you'll know the answer. I'm sure you already do" I said. Nico nodded. Annabeth spared Tara a glance and then looked at us again.

"Kronos' illegitimate child. I see…we can't take care of her. We must deal with the minor gods. Wait…what is on your hand?" Annabeth demanded of me. Nico looked at me and nodded. I lifted up my left hand, palm out.

"The other hand, Pinecone Face" Percy sighed. I glared at him and he shut up almost immediately.

"Quiet, Seaweed Brain. On my right palm is the seal of…" I said. I was cut off.

"The seal of the Underworld. It's like a wedding ring. You ate in the Underworld?" Annabeth demanded. I nodded.

"Who'd you get married to?" Clarisse asked, bluntly. I glared at her and sighed, exasperated.

"I did _not _get married. And I was _bonded _to Nico. It was his blood that I tasted. It was his blood that created the seal. God! It doesn't mean I'm linked to him forever" I snapped. Nico laughed, nervously.

"I never said that the seal went with staying in the Underworld for a year. Administering the seal can only happen when blood is compatible, meaning two people love each other with their whole being. You still have to stay in the Underworld. Essentially…well…we're more than bonded. I have the same mark on my left palm" Nico said. I looked at the amused faces of my friends.

"Man, Nico's devious. He got you to stay in the Underworld and get married to him" Percy laughed. I glared at him, angrily.

"I am not married! Ugh…I love you, Nico. But right now I hate you. I didn't even get to go to college and now I'm married" I groaned. He rolled his eyes.

"Get over it. You can go to college while you're living in the Underworld. I wanted to go to college too" Nico said, rolling his eyes. Tara glared at me.

"It wasn't him that made her decide to be bonded. It was me" Tara snapped. I looked at her angrily.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked. I looked at him, pleadingly. He didn't look at me so he couldn't tell.

"Fine! She was going to eat the freaking fruit. I didn't want her hanging around you until the day she dies. She likes you! The little mortal can't have you. Just like Verona can't have you" I snapped. Tara glared and stood her tongue out at me.

"I would stick my tongue out but I need it to make out with Nico" I snapped. Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Nico busted out with laughter. I looked down indignantly at her.

"Uh…you're definitely married to Nico. No girlfriend would act like that" Clarisse said. I looked at her, eyes wide.

"God! I _am _his girlfriend. I am not his wife…yet" I said, smirking. Now we would bide our time until the minor gods came. And we would finally get to kick some immortal ass.


	14. Tartarus

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Tartarus

Nico's POV

We sat there, waiting, not afraid but worried. How would this end? We all knew we had power but we were still teenagers, gods or not. And this worried us. We had no experience in dealing with gods. And…I couldn't lose Thalia. If she died, my world would be destroyed, inside and out.

"They're coming…I feel it. They're traveling by sky" Thalia murmured. Percy nodded and he stood up, trident in hand. He was ready to strike. And it was a signal. Don't move. Suddenly there were bursts of gold. Four gods and goddesses stood, in the middle of Olympus. A goddess with long golden hair stood in a long flowing black dress. Another goddess with short cropped black hair stood in a long red dress and big black wings extended from her back.

Two men with red hair and blonde hair. The blonde man wore a robe of pure white. The other wore a robe of black.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the golden haired goddess. Percy smirked and pointed his trident at them. He pointed to the outspoken goddess first.

"It is customary to introduce yourself first. But that isn't needed. I know who you are. You are Hecate. The other woman is Nemesis. The fair-haired man is Hypnos. The other man is Morpheus. We have the whole set" Percy joked. We all laughed, good naturedly.

"I've had enough! Who the hell are you?" demanded Nemesis. Thalia glared at her and Nemesis conjured a celestial bronze sword. Thalia summoned her lightening bolt.

"That's the master bolt…who are you?" demanded Morpheus. Thalia stood up and that was our cue. We all whipped out our weapons.

"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and the goddess of the sky" Thalia said. I stood up and poised my sword at them.

"I am Nico, son of Hades, and the god of the Underworld".

"I am Clarisse, daughter of Ares, and the goddess of war".

"I am Grover, Lord of the Wild".

"I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and goddess of strategy, warfare, and wisdom" Annabeth said, proudly. Wow…way to brag.

"And I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, king of the gods, hero of Olympus, controversially, and god of the ocean. And we're here to kill you" Percy said. We all leapt into battle. Thalia and I charged Morpheus. We would need to team up. These gods had millennia of practice and we were all only 16 to 33 years old, if you count Grover, but he looks only 17.

"This is impossible!" screamed Hecate. She started to chant something in an old language that I bet not even Annabeth knew. It was past ancient. A wooden staff appeared in her hand. Percy was fighting Hypnos so Annabeth had to take on Hecate. Clarisse and Grover were fighting Nemesis.

"You're out of your mind if you think you can kill me" Morpheus laughed. He lunged at Thalia who slashed her thunderbolt at his face. Ichor spilled from the thick slash on his cheek and he growled in rage and frustration. He went for her throat as he summoned a knife. He grabbed her and he lifted her. I watched in horror. I looked down at my burning palm. The seal was rippling from existence.

"Get the hell off me" Thalia choked out. Morpheus squeezed her throat tighter and I could hear the blood gurgling in her mouth. I felt a death coming on….

"Make me you heavenly bitch" Morpheus cackled. Everything world stopped as Thalia worked her mouth and spit a mix of saliva and ichor into his face. Morpheus roared and squeezed his hand. Thalia screamed in immense pain. His hand gave a final gut-wrenching squeeze. Thalia lost all color and slumped. The seal on my hand spiraled until there was only a small dot left. Rage overtook me to the highest point and there was only me and Morpheus in the world. He looked satisfied.

"I'll make you wish you didn't do that, you sick bastard!" I screamed. He looked at me as I grabbed the master bolt. The once blue master bolt turned a metallic black as my hand touched it.

"You shouldn't be able to do that! Who the hell are you? You have to be part of the sky!" Morpheus screamed. He was backing away from my rage.

"Well listen here buddy! That was my freaking wife! Did I fail to mention we used the seal of the Underworld? Man it just slipped my mind!" I screeched. I then went into slaughter mode. I slashed with the thunderbolt. It caught him in the neck. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I was in an uncontrollable rage. Even the other minor gods were looking at me.

"W-wait!" shouted Morpheus. I wasn't listening. I only heard the screams of Thalia. And she was gone…my tourniquet. Oh Zeus! Please don't let her be dead!

"No! I'm done! You murdered her! I won't listen. You took it away! You took my entire life away. She was my salvation. I loved her! And you killed her. And I'll return the favor. But in the most painful way. In a way…I'm so much worse than my father. He was merciful to give some a quick death. Your death will be the start of such slow and painful and twisted deaths. You took my life away! You killed my father" I screamed. Everything…life, meaning was gone with Thalia and Father.

"I'm sorry! Zeus didn't recognize us. He was already dying!" Morpheus protested. I screamed in rage again. I could see everyone backing away.

"It was never about him! It was the fact that you took away my precious thing. The one thing I could call my own. And I will take something precious from you! I'm the king of the Underworld. I know all dead things. Including your desires. Annabeth! Murder Hecate! You want her…you can't have her. I'll take everything you hold dear" I screamed. Morpheus shook in fright. I had truly went insane. It didn't matter. There was no one who could mend my mind when it had already been in tatters. No one could be my tourniquet, anymore. I would bleed inside until the day I die.

"N-nico! What are you doing?" murmured Clarisse. I frightened her. I turned to her, my coal black eyes surely crazed.

"If I can't have what I want neither can he. I'll kill her and him!" I shouted. I ran at Hecate, grabbing her by the neck. Nemesis and Hypnos screamed. I walked over, with Hecate in my hands. I looked down at Thalia's pale body. I wanted to cry and scream. But not until I took care of unfinished business.

"I'll give you a choice. Hecate…would you rather spend eternity in Tartarus or die with Morpheus?" I asked, almost kindly. But it was only a layer covering my shredded mind.

"I…please! Don't kill him! Send him to Tartarus! With me! And…make him dream nightmares eternally! Torture him, while he's asleep. Anything but killing him! Please!" Hecate pleaded. I cackled and threw her to the ground, next to Thalia. Hecate knelt next to Thalia, about to touch her with the staff.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed. I turned to Nemesis and Hypnos. They looked more than scared. They looked terrified.

"I'll deal with them later" I hiss, speaking of Hecate and Morpheus. I launch myself at Nemesis and Hypnos. Percy's brow his furrowed but he joins in my battle. He slashes with his trident and I with the lightening bolt and my sword. They fall to their knees.

"You didn't hurt her. You didn't touch her. You are spared" I said. They looked grateful. I exchanged a wicked smile with Percy and he nods.

"You aren't spared unfortunately. You get to live but not on the service world. You will continue your work from Tartarus! Every time you are allowed on to the surface world to carry your duties you will have a Fury with you" Percy explained. He pointed at me and I took in a breath.

"Tartarus!" I shouted. They disappeared into mist. Annabeth looked teary eyed but full of rage. Oh…Thalia was her best friend. Grover looked ready to cry. Percy has tears misting his eyes. Even Clarisse had a stray tear.

"Now…you two!" I snapped. I sauntered over, ready to choke Morpheus to death. Hecate was still knelt next to Thalia's corpse. I would have to burn her soon…no! I would keep her body in the palace and…I'll just burn a shroud for her! That's it.

"Nico! Thalia wouldn't want you to kill them" Annabeth said. I turned on her, angrily.

"What would you know about what she wanted!" I screamed. Annabeth looked outraged and so did Percy.

"Don't yell at her! Thalia was her best friend!" Percy shouted. Grover walked…galloped…forward.

"She's right. Thalia wouldn't want you to be like them. Murdering your fellow gods in spite" Grover said. I sighed and looked at them.

"Fine! You, Morpheus, are sentenced to Tartarus forever! You will be thrown into the ditch of Chaos! You will perform your duties there. Hecate…you are sentenced to Tartarus for two millennia. You will be allowed out at regular intervals for a day…or you may spend it in the ditch of Chaos with Morpheus…every 500 years!" I spat. Morpheus nodded but Hecate's frown deepened.

"If I bless Thalia…will you lighten Morpheus' sentence. Can he be with me?" Hecate asked. I looked at her in disbelief but then considered it.

"Maybe" I snapped. She murmured something in her ancient language. She touched it to Thalia's forehead and Hecate looked dizzy and pale. She got up and held onto Morpheus.

"Thank you for allowing that, my lord" Hecate said. I nodded and Morpheus kissed Hecate. I looked away…it was too painful to watch now. The love. I looked down at my silver seal. What the hell was happening? There was a tiny spiral now.

"Tartarus! You can see each other once a day" I said, granting a great favor on their part. They smiled softly and nodded. They began to mist away.

"I didn't mean to kill her…" Morpheus said. Hecate whispered something in his ear and then she fainted. Morpheus looked in shock and looked at Thalia's body. I glared at him.

"But you did!" I snapped. They completely misted away and then I allowed myself to collapse next to Thalia's body. The tears and grief pushed past my anger and rage. I shake with sobs and tears and Annabeth goes to her left side. Her seal isn't gone but mine has a tiny spiral left. She's gone. She'll never shout at me or kiss me or says he loves me ever again. Ah…this sick twisted world!

"Are the world's hidden mysteries against me?" I screamed in grief. My body is shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face. Is this how it felt when you lost someone you truly loved? Is this what Annabeth felt like when she thought Percy was dead? No…she couldn't have felt as angry, as terrified, and as sad as I did. It was impossible to understand this grief and turmoil inside of me.

"She was my best friend!" Annabeth cried out. She looked like a mess. She wasn't hiding her tears just like I wasn't. Everyone else but Grover was trying to be strong. Grover was crying like a baby. But I'm sure I was worst off. I had no reason to live. My will had gone and I was bleeding to death.

"This…is all twisted! Why couldn't they be strong enough to live?" Percy ranted, angrily. You could hear all the water in the world in turmoil. He would need to learn to control that. I clutched Thalia's cold right hand. I felt a squeeze.

"I'm gonna die…without her, I'll die" I moaned. Everyone heard me and looked at me in worry as I paled. I felt a burning sensation in my left hand.

"Don't die on me yet, love" said a weak voice. I looked at Thalia. Her eyes were wide opened yet she looked exhausted.

"She resurrected you! Dammit…now I have to put Morpheus with her!" I snapped. And then I kissed her senseless.

**This is the end…just kidding. This is the end of the part 1 of the saga. The names of the saga are.**

**Part 1: Ascension**

**Part 2: Hell**

**Part 3: Heaven**

**Part 4: Forever Immortal**

**Sistersgrimmlover signing off!**


	15. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Sorry that I've been MIA for a while…**

**And now introducing Part 2 of my saga: Hell**

Home

It was the beginning of my life in hell, quite literally. I was currently sitting Nico and my room and may I say it was pretty nice. It was silver and black. The bed was huge…not saying we were going to day anything in it, per say. I'm just saying that I need my space.

"How do you like it?" asked Nico as he leaned against the wall looking at me. I turned to look at him and grinned. I kissed him softly and nodded. He smiled slightly and then it disappeared.

"I like it a lot. Speaking of things that I like and would like to do…when can I register for college?" I asked. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Would you be comfortable with that? People kind of know who we are now. It'll be a little strange" he commented. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same to me. I glared at him, playfully.

"You want me all to yourself? The world still needs Thalia Grace even if they have Thalia, goddess of the sky" I teased. He kissed my forehead and sighed quietly to himself.

"After what happened at Olympus I never want to leave your side…and I think the others want to attend college as well. We can do a Twilight copy but Greek style. I'll be Jasper and you can be Alice. Annabeth can be Rosalie and Percy can be Emmett and Grover can be Edward…" he summarized. I looked at him and he suddenly looked defensive.

"You know about Twilight, huh?" I teased, trying very, very hard not to laugh. He looked at me defensively and then looked away.

"Annabeth talks about it a lot, okay. She's always wanted to try out something like that. And now that we're relatively perfect looking we can" Nico said, explaining what he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"That's not a bad idea. Do you want to call them down here or go up?" I asked. He looked down at me, as if he were searching for what _I _wanted. He knew almost instantly.

"You want them to see the palace? Alright then. I'll get the Furies to notify them" Nico predicted. I nodded, anxiously. He snapped his fingers and we sat, waiting. I leaned into him and held me tightly.

"I want to look like part of Queen of the Underworld yet, still the sky…" I murmured. Nico suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Most of your clothes are black and silver. You can change anytime. Persephone picked it out for you. After our meeting I have to take my runs down by Tartarus. Would you like to join me?" asked Nico. I laughed and nodded.

"Very much so. I think they're here" I said, touching my necklace that also doubled as my lightening bolt. It was flashing, alerting that powerful beings were close. The only people powerful enough to trigger my necklace were my friends. He nodded and grabbed my hand. I looked down at my outfit. It was a long white tunic over black leggings and then I had on a black leather jacket. I fit the part of the Queen well…I think.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said, as she saw me. She still got a little emotional every time she saw me because of my temporary death. I know it seems that I can mention it pretty casually. Just not in front of Nico…he freaks out.

"Hey, Annabeth. Nico had an idea from your constant talk about Twilight. Let's get something straight before he tells you…stop tainting my husband with girl non emo crap" I snapped, playfully. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was wearing a short grey toga dress and gladiator sandals. It was modern enough to pass of as a good thing in society yet still traditionally Greek. Percy always wore a really cool dark blue button down shirt and dark jeans now…it was kind of his thing.

"Twilight…as in…I can be Rosalie, Percy can be Emmett. You can pretend me Alice and Nico can be an emo Jasper act-a-like without be judged? Sure!" Annabeth said, agreeing instantly. I still don't know what's so appealing about that book.

"Would you like to enroll now? I suggest we make ourselves…weird and pretty looking like the stupid vampires in your stupid book" I said, dismissively. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Wait! I didn't agree to this. I _hate _that book! She made me watch all the movies with her. They're all lovey dovey" Percy hissed in disgust. Nico and I chuckled under our breaths.

"Do you think Grover would be okay with this?" asked Nico, as he saved Percy…temporarily from Annabeth's tirade. That definitely distracted Annabeth…for now.

"I'm pretty sure he would. He's gone to elementary schools before. He'll be excited about college. He can change how he looks now. He's in his thirties but he's always looked 12 or 13" Annabeth said. I nodded and Annabeth touched her earrings. One was shaped like a spear and the other an owl. I also noticed Percy had an earring made of silver.

"Dude. She made you get your ear pierced?" asked Nico, amused. Percy nodded slowly and sadly.

"The only good thing that comes out of it is that I can summon you guys and then I look incredibly bad ass if I'm wearing black" Percy said, smirking proudly. I rolled my eyes and fell down onto the bed that Nico was already lying on. Percy and Annabeth's eyes followed me. Suddenly, Grover appeared in the room.

"So…what's up and do you have food?" Grover asked. I sighed and then his eyes turned to me. Percy and him shared a devilish look. Oh no…

"So this is your room. Is it Nico's room or Thalia's room?" started Percy. Annabeth couldn't rage at him because she was busy with her damn phone…she's the goddess of wisdom but she can't work her new iPhone 4. Pitiful.

"It's our room. Stop being a smartass" I snapped. Grover smirked now and I knew I should've addressed both of them.

"Oh…so you got a pretty big bed. What you going to do with it?" Grover asked, looking rather innocent…too innocent. I looked at Nico but he was trying to suppress a smile. He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking about…

"Sleep in it and…ugh. I'm not talking about this to you people!" I growled. Percy burst into laughter and Grover and him were laughing on the floor. Suddenly I felt Nico pull me to him and he had an innocent face.

"But we talked about this. Before _they _came we were making out…on the bed. You don't want to do things with me?" Nico asked. Percy and Grover were gasping for air.

"Nico! Did you becoming a god make you a perverted idiot? Because you'll sleep on your throne for all I care" I snapped. Nico kissed my hair and rolled his eyes.

"I'm allowed to be perverted. You are kind of somewhat my wife. And then my girlfriend. I'm entitled to want my girlfriend/wife" Nico said, proudly. Annabeth looked down at Grover and Percy.

"You need an inhaler?" joked Annabeth. Their eyes were watering and Grover was red with laughter. Percy got up, gasping and clutching onto Annabeth for support. Grover got up on his own.

"So what do you think about going to college?" I asked, trying to distract them from their mocks at my soon to be existent sex life…I think it's soon to be existent anyway.

"Sure. I'm game for anything right now" Grover said, grinning. He still didn't like the underground…including the Underworld but he's was almost fearless now.

"Perfect…now we have to choose a college" Annabeth said, grinning. She dropped her bag and brochures spilled out. That gained her a collective groan…oh, Annabeth…being the goddess of wisdom has made you even more nerdy. I love my best friend!


	16. School

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

School

After a rather heated debate between Annabeth and I, we decided on going to Yale University. Personally, I leaned back as we drove to Connecticut. Yes…we were driving. With our newfound money and inheritance from our parents we purchased cars. I decided to have my baby shipped over…my baby being my black Lamborghini Reventón.

"Thalia…I'm sorry about us not driving your car" Percy said, grinning. He was obviously not sorry. He was driving his brand new Audi A7 Sportback. Asshole…Annabeth laughed at his smugness.

"Listen here! That's why it's being shipped. We never got to the subject of our living spaces…" I said, trailing off. I leaned my head on Nico's shoulder. He was sighing constantly, probably worrying about his own car, a Bugatti Veyron. It's very pretty.

"Well, I looked into that. If you want to stay on campus that'd be cool. I mean the residential colleges are nice. I like one of them the most. Percy agrees with me" Annabeth said, cheerily. Percy faltered and glanced at Annabeth as if she were crazed.

"What? You didn't show me anything!" Percy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and giggled into my hand. Nico looked down at me and smiled…yeah, I was shorter than him now. I wasn't his height any longer.

"Saybrook College has a snack bar, a common room, an arcade, a TV room and a fitness center. If we play our cards right, we'll get into Yale, impress and intimidate every other student there, get straight A's, you and Nico can sleep together without sneaking into each other's room, and get a suite that we can share" Annabeth said. Percy was laughing and I was glaring at her.

"Don't talk about my sex life" I snapped. Nico grinned down at me and kissed my cheek.

"It isn't really your business, Annabeth" Nico reminded her. She turned around and glared at Nico.

"It is…she's my best friend. Anyway, we're almost there and I want you to tell me what you're going to major in" Annabeth said. I already knew what she was going to major in.

"You're majoring in Architecture. Um…I think I'll major in Theatre. I'll tell you the courses…once you give me the book!" I said, annoyed. Annabeth and Percy looked at me in surprise but said nothing. Annabeth handed me the book and I flipped through it and smiled. We turned to Percy and he was looking at the road.

"Biology. I qualify for the major since my father was a 'marine biologist'. The courses I think I'll take are…Biological Oceanography, Aquatic Ecology, and just for fun Genetics" Percy said, summing up. We looked at him in surprise.

"You put a lot of thought into it, didn't you?" Annabeth asked, softly. Percy looked at her intensely and nodded, slowly.

"I did. What? Do you guys think I'm stupid?" Percy asked, just as soft as Annabeth. That caught our attention. Nico laughed.

"You're not stupid. We don't think you're stupid since you got found out about Luke and did all of that. We think you're impulsive but we all are" Nico explained. Percy smiled and turned back around and looked at the road. It was Nico's turn now.

"So…what's your major, Nico?" Annabeth asked, excited. I rolled my eyes since he had told me exactly what he was going to do.

"Classical Civilization…specifically the Greeks. My only other classes will be my required history classes, Athenian Law Courts, Homer: An Introduction and Independent Tutorial in Greek Language and Literature" Nico said, flashing a million dollar smile. Annabeth stared at him in shock.

"But you're fluent! We're all fluent for God's sake! You've read The Odyssey a million times. You freaking know it by heart!" Annabeth protested. She was all about the hard work…

"I don't know the Iliad by heart" Nico smirked. That's why I love him. He's so devious…

"Your husband is a cheat!" Annabeth hissed at me. I kissed Nico's cheek and grinned at Annabeth.

"That's why I love him. Leave him alone. Now, I've picked my majors. Wait…Nico. Text Grover for his major. Anyway, I'm going to take Survey of Theater and Drama, Musical Theater Performance I and Melodrama" I summarized. Nico did as I asked and smiled.

"He's taking Environmental Studies. His majors are Energy, Engines and Environment, Introduction to Environmental History, and Earth's Changing Climate. Who he kind type fast…wonder where he is" Nico said. Percy turned around grinning and pointed to the right. We looked outside the window to see Nico's custom made Audi racing past us. Grover was waving outside the window. I could see the campus coming up now.

"Don't you dare race…" Annabeth warned. Percy floored it before she even finished. I slammed my head back against the chair and moaned in pain. Nico glared at Percy and rubbed my shoulder.

"Dude! Don't give my wife brain damage! She's kind of fragile" Nico snapped. I laughed quietly and played with my ring…yeah, Nico finally got around to it. It was silver with two onyx embedded beside a huge diamond. It was very pretty.

"No. I'm not…" I said. We stopped suddenly in the parking lot and students stared at our luxury cars. I looked at Nico who looked a little worried.

"So…Annabeth, about us being gods, what did you do about it?" Nico asked. Annabeth smiled and sighed.

"No one really remembers. I amped the Mist all over the world just for that. They remember people looking like us. They only know we're the richest group of people in the world at the moment" Annabeth promised. I smiled and we slid out of the car. People stared as Nico put an arm around my shoulder and walked to his Bugatti. Grover got out and grinned.

"Give me my keys, man" Nico said. Grover tossed the keys high in the air and grinned. I glared at him.

"Stop being stupid" I said. I jumped up, just high enough to reach the keys that were flying in the air and landed lightly.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Thalia. College is supposed to be fun" Grover reminded me. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"I know…when is my car getting here?" I asked. Grover looked a little nervous suddenly and bit his lip.

"Well…I got Apollo to drive it here. I hope he didn't total it with his reckless driving. But he should be here any…here he is!" Grover said. I turned and saw my baby being ridden in. Guys made sounds of outrage and Apollo slid out of the car. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello, brother. Did you ruin my baby?" I asked, emphasizing brother so people didn't get the wrong idea. They seemed to get the general idea. Now, I needed the dudes staring at me to realize that I'm married. I ran my left hand through my hair. Some caught sight of the ring but kept staring anyway.

"No, Thalia. I didn't ruin your precious baby. She drives like a dream though. I think I'll make…you-know-what look like it. But of course in red" Apollo said. I glared at him and he looked confused.

"Why can't you ever be happy with the Spyder?" I snapped. Apollo laughed and ruffled my hair.

"See you later, baby sister" he said. I nodded and held out my hand. He dropped the keys into my hand and I slid it into the back pocket of my leather pants. I had my black and white t-shirt on…the one Nico got me from a British concert. I slid on my bowler hat and turned to my friends.

"We should get to the Admissions Office…and we should make sure our cars can't be stolen" I whispered the last part. Annabeth nodded and chanted something in Ancient Greek. I'm surprised she didn't think of it. I could see the white magic covering the cars like a second skin. But I'm sure the mortals couldn't see it. We walked together, Nico's arm around my shoulder. Grover had shaved off his beard and goatee. His red hair was a more copper color. He looked badass with his grey turtleneck and dark jeans. Percy's earring was in. He was wearing all black too. I realized he was right about being badass when wearing the earring and black.

"We can ask around" Annabeth said. She wanted to have some fun. We approached a group of girls that were staring and I stepped forward to be the spokesperson.

"I'm Thalia Grace. Do you know where the Admissions Office is?" I asked. The girl with long fiery red hair seemed to be the leader.

"You're _the _Thalia Grace? The one who's married to Nico di Angelo? Prove it!" the girl snapped. I held out my left hand to show her the one of a kind ring. The gasped and then looked up at Nico. She started to stammer.

"Uh…um…the A-Admissions O-offices a-are t-th-that way" she stammered. I smirked at her and nodded.

"Thank you" I said. We walked to the Admissions Office and stepped in. The secretary didn't look up from her work.

"We're hear to apply…I know it's a little past the due…" Annabeth said. The secretary cut her off yet didn't look up.

"It's too late. Apply next time. We don't have time for riff raff. If you have a problem pick it up with the Admissions Director" the secretary snapped. Percy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand who we are. I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend Perseus Jackson, son of P. O. Seidon" Annabeth said. The secretary looked up abruptly and stared in shock.

"And…who are they?" she asked, quietly. I smirked and held out my left hand to shake her hand.

"I'm Nico di Angelo and this is my wife, Thalia di Angelo but she prefers to be called Thalia Grace" Nico said. The secretary cleared her throat and looked at Grover.

"I'm Grover…Panic. I'm Grover Panic. I'm their cousin, I just inherited the environmental department of Olympian Inc" Grover said. Wow, he's quick with the lying.

"Um…uh, just go right in there" the secretary said, still surprised. We smiled at her and looked towards the office.

"I'll do the talking…" Annabeth said. I knew what that meant. We'd all have to jump in to give some part of the explanation that she would forget to say…oh, Annabeth...


End file.
